Her Life
by B.LotusFlower
Summary: One-shots on Goliath and Elisa's daughter Emilie is a sequal to my one-shot Hybrid. Really good rated T for romance
1. Chapter 1 The Birth

**Hey here now I have been getting a lot of viewers asking for a continuation of my one-shot Hybrid in the Disney's Gargoyles category. Well faithfully viewers here are some one-shots on Emilie Goliath's Elisa's daughter. Also I do not own Gargoyles or its awesome characters, no not mine! Warning may be in random order.**

**The Birth**

It was a cold winter's night, when Elisa went into labor in her small apartment. She remembered the day perfectly Angela and Broadway were coming over for dinner and a certain detective was going too far in cooking for the arrangements. By the time, she was done there were more than three food portions on the dining room table." Elisa." The detective turned to the gargoyle with a smile." Don't you think this is a little much after all I worry that your overworking yourself." He said stroking a hand on her heavily swollen belly. She frowned, a pout on her lips." I'm fine Goliath and so is he/ she." Elisa said motioning to the unborn in her womb then with a sigh she walked back into the kitchen.

Goliath crossed his arms and followed her unconvinced. Ever since they discovered his wife's pregnancy the gargoyle had been on edge. He began keeping close watch on her during his nightly visits going as far as to suggest visiting Fox during the day for safety measures. This drove Elisa mad to the point where she locked her balcony door for a few days to prevent Goliath from coming inside the house. Afterwards, she burst into tears and apologized but that was because of hormones yet Goliath somehow knew she was sincere.

"Hey we're here." Elisa smiled at the sight of her daughter and son-in-law." Welcome you two." Goliath said embracing Angela who snuggled into her father's chest. Even if she was married, Angela would always be a daddy's girl. This did worry Elisa a bit, she and Goliath still had no idea of the baby's gender. If it was a boy, he would later take over as clan leader from his father. A girl and she will take Angela's spot as daddy's favorite but what was mostly on her mind that worried was that baby was a hybrid. Elisa wondered if it would be more like her or Goliath. She shrugged" Its best to find out later." Suddenly, the woman felt a sharp pain in her side." Ok maybe now." She let out an anguishing outcry the gargoyles rushing to her aid. Goliath picked her up and laid his wife on the couch.

"Broadway gather the clan; Angela call Elisa's parents." Broadway flew from the apartment while Angela dialed the in-laws number then she hung up." No answer but father who will deliver the child?" Goliath sat near his wife in deep though her cries torturing him as she grabbed his hand. All he wanted was to take the pain from his beloved, Goliath knew only one way." I will now get the necessary tools to do so."

At quick speed Angela gathered some towels, water, and a blanket. Goliath leaned over the pained Elisa kissing her forehead gently" Don't worry love I'll take the pain away." He said preparing to receive the product of their love. Broadway during the time had returned with the rest of clan who sat waiting patiently on the balcony. A curtain blocked their view of the birth but they could still hear Elisa's soul wrenching cry it took all of their self-control not to rush in inside. An hour passed and they were still waiting for the new member;" This wait is killing me!" Lexington said gripping the rail.

"It takes longer for humans to deliver than Gargoyles lad." Hudson said before a loud cry was heard. Everyone bolted from their seats as Angela went outside to greet them. Tears of joys filled her irises" It's a girl, I have a sister." The clan cheered in victory another female in their clan." Father says you all can come in to see her." Slowly the clan walked in beholding an exhausted Elisa holding a bundle in her arms. They gazed in awe at the child she had dark blue hair and tannish skin just like Elisa. In addition, she had Goliath's dark hair and eyes along with a pair of wings, talons, small horns and fangs.

"She's so cute." Brooklyn stated cooing the newborn. Hudson pat Goliath on the back," Never thought I see the day you two would have a child together." Elisa blushed recalling when she first met Goliath and the gargoyles she never in her life though she would become the wife of one. Goliath sat next to Elisa kissing her cheek gently placing a hand near his daughter who quickly began reaching for it." So what is her name?" Broadway questioned.

He stood taking the baby in his arms, she yawned before Goliath positioned her to his chest." Her name is Emilie Avalon Maza." He said proudly as the newborn snuggled into him.


	2. Chapter 2 Sisters

**Hey , here is another one-shot from yours truly. If any of you have any suggestions for one-shots I can do with Emilie let me know. Also I do not own Gargoyles or its awesome characters, no not mine! Warning may be in random order.**

**Sisters **

Angela sat perched on the edge of the tower the clan called home. Her attention focused on Hudson, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington, Goliath and Elisa who were happily fawning over the new addition. Emilie was only a few weeks old but since she was a mix between human and gargoyle the baby was growing faster than a normal human. But this was a first for them so with permission from Goliath and Elisa. Zanatos had one his close men sworn to secrecy to observe the half breed to discover the similarities Emilie had to humans. This was allowed only if the observer didn't get too close to the child or else his peace with the gargoyles would be in jeopardy.

But this unfortunately wasn't the problem; Angela noticed a days after Emilie's birth that she barely saw her father and step-mother anymore they were always so busy caring for the fussy little girl. She couldn't keep track of how many times she and Broadway had to lead the clan on a mission because Goliath was too overprotective and worried over what would happen to his new offspring if he wasn't there.

A small hiss left the female's body, it was that Halfling's fault Goliath had strayed from his duties as their leader and **her** father. Angela eyes glowed in anger as negative thoughts on her new sister flooded her mind:" _Goliath favors his lover's child over you; so much that someday she may become clan leader instead of you!" _Her growl grew in volume alerting the rest of the clan of her anger and frustration." Geez what's wrong with Angela?" Broadway looked concern and flew near his mate." Ang are you alright?"

The glow from her eyes dissipated and her growl no longer heard as he held her close." I don't know what's gotten into me." Broadway smiled." It's alright your only jealous of Emilie that's all. Besides Elisa your use to being the only female in our group and getting all attention especially as you were the clan's leader's **only **daughter." She nodded in understanding.

" You're the oldest daughter now and you don't receive most of the attention anymore since the baby's here. Hon, Goliath doesn't love you above Emilie or the other way around; he loves you both equally. Sure we all wish Goliath was around all the time but he's been so involved with Emilie because he regrets not being there for you and he doesn't want to make the same mistake twice."

Angela gasped her mate was right when she hatched Goliath was turned to stone by the spell. He felt tremendous guilt for not being there for her and was showing the love he never expressed for Angela to Emilie. She smiled a tear escaping her eyes, Angela leaned over kissing Broadway on his lips." Thank you honey."

The gargoyle softly glided down to her father who held Emilie close. He pulled into a hug holding both his daughters close to his heart." I love you both my angel and star." Angela returned the hug and gently placed her little sister who reached eagerly for the gargoyle in her arms." Welcome to the family Emilie I'm your big sister Angela and no matter what I'll always protect you." The baby then giggled as her sister rested multiple kisses upon her cheek.

Goliath and Elisa watched the scene smiling, Goliath held Elisa closer as he allowed his lips to collide with her own." My family."


	3. Chapter 3 Babysitters

**Hey , here is another one-shot from yours truly. If any of you have any suggestions for one-shots I can do with Emilie let me know. Also I do not own Gargoyles or its awesome characters, no not mine! Warning may be in random order.**

**Babysitters**

"Emilie! Oh where are you." Brooklyn yelled searching the couch cushions for the two year old. Broadway was looking through closets and pulling out piles of clothes in Elisa' room." Come sweetie Uncle Broadway's getting worried." Lexington glided into the room panting heavily." She's not on the balcony, in the cabinets or her room. And Brooklyn isn't having any luck either." Broadway threw all the clothes back in the closet." We can't give up we have to keep searching who knows what Angela will do to me if she finds out I lost her sister."

Just as the words left him, Brooklyn came in the room glaring at Broadway." Forget Angela killing you, just think what Goliath's going to do to us! Emilie is his youngest daughter and Elisa's first child!" The gargoyles imagined the scene Elisa crying in hysterics and Goliath's eyes glowing in complete fury. They shivered gazing at the clock, Goliath and Elisa were having a romantic candlelit dinner at the tower.

While Angela and Hudson were stopping some robbers down town they had promised to meet back at the apartment at 10:45 the time was now 9:50." We still have time guys the best thing to do is to search harder without breaks understood!" Brooklyn stated as Lexington and Broadway saluted him and ran to find their charge before the deadline was up." Its 10:30 already and we still haven't found her! We're doomed!" Lexington slid from the couch to the carpeted floor wailing in hopeless defeat.

Broadway patted his back, he also giving up all hope." Guys look." They gazed at a teary eyed Brooklyn in his arms was Emilie turned to stone. They screamed falling to their knees in front of them." How could this happen it's still dark out!" Broadway shouted." M-maybe it's because Emilie's a hybrid. She turns during the night. Oh we are so dead, forgive us Goliath!"

"Forgive you for what lads?" The trio looked behind them to find Goliath, Elisa, Angela, and Hudson all staring at them curiously. They shrieked in fear as Angela saw her stoned sister." What did you do!" she yelled taking the child in her arms." We d-didn't do anything to Emilie; Ang. Brooklyn found her like that!" She growled viciously before Goliath placed on hand on her shoulder.

"Calm Angela, your sister is fine." He took the child from her arms placing Emilie in Elisa's hands. She smiled." I'm sorry boys we forgot to tell you about Emilie's hidden talent. You see unlike regular gargoyles she can control when she turns to stone. By the looks of it, Emilie had turned herself in the late afternoon so in other words the little one's taking her nap."

The boys breathed a sigh of relief as the stone encasing Emilie slowly broke away. Free from her stone prison the girl let out a small tiger growl before looking around the room to her family." Mama! Da da! Angie!" Elisa held the girl tightly kissing her head gently as Goliath picked her up positioning the child on his shoulders." Guess we're not in trouble huh?" Angela glared at them fangs bared;" I wouldn't say that Lex."

She lunged for the boys pinning them before beginning her wrestling match." Watch closely Emilie because you're going to have to learn this someday." The little girl giggled watching her sister place Broadway into a headlock." Ow Ang that hurts!"


	4. Chapter 4 Playmates

**Hey , here sorry guys had to deal with colleges finals. Now that I'm done Fanfiction I am all yours. Here is another one shot. Remember I do not own the characters or anything involving Disney's Gargoyles the only one I claim is my OC Emilie. **

**Playmates**

Elisa Maza walked to her closet door humming a joyful tune while grabbing a small coat and hat." Come Emilie we got to go!" The three year ran into the living room a huge smile on her face." Mama looky!" Elisa gazed at her daughter as she began flapping her wings lifting her a few inches from the ground." That's good honey! Now see if you can fly to me." She outstretched her arms encouraging the young gargoyle to come to her. Emilie slowly moved toward her mother grunting as she struggled to stay in the air until she dropped to the floor; Emilie cried letting a sound mixed between a child's cry and a tiger's growl.

Elisa scooped the child in her arms and cuddled her to her chest." You did really good Emilie I am so proud of you." She lifted her head from her mother's chest tears streaming." B-but I didn't reach you! And I wanted to be a good flyer like Daddy, Angie and Broadway!" Elisa hushed the child and rocked her gently you will be just not now okay." She kissed her head again." Can please put on your coat for mama?" Emilie nodded before slipping her coat on; she eyed the hat before tossing it on the couch.

Elisa frowned," Oh no young lady your putting on that hat." Emilie growled low and hissed at the hat." I know you don't like it because it covers your horns but remember honey." She said leaning down to her daughter's level your special so only important people can see your beautiful face." The girl smiled placing the hat on her head and left the apartment with her mother. They walked cautiously pacing themselves to reach their destination which was a huge building near the edge of the city. Elisa picked Emilie up into her arms as she walked to the front desk;" Hi I'm here to see Zanatos I have an appointment."

The receptionist checked the computer;" Ahh, you must be Miss Maza. Yes, take the elevator to the 12th floor." Elisa smiled and entered the elevator shouting a thank you to the receptionist before it closed." You can take those off now honey." Emilie did as her mother said tossing the hat and coat in Elisa's arms. The elevator stopped and the two got off walking into an expensive looking hallway. They walked down until they reached a huge double door; Elisa knocked on the door.

After a few minutes, a man with dark blonde, glasses, wearing a business suit answered the door." Miss Maza I'm sorry for the wait." She nodded before her and Emilie walked inside Owen took Elisa's coat hanging it on a nearby rack." Owen this is my daughter Emilie." She said gently pointing to the small child. Emilie gazed at the man curiously; his eyes widen a bit at her appearance but altered back to their stoic stare." I see." Was all the man said before leading them to Zanatos office his eyes never leaving Emilie.

"Daddy!" the girl screamed when she saw the large gargoyle standing near Zanatos and Fox. She jumped into his arms as Goliath twirled the girl making her giggle; he then positioned her carefully on his shoulder." Daddy! Mommy made we wear that awful hat again!" Goliath gazed lovingly at Elisa as she approached them;" Oh she did, did she?" He nuzzled his nose with Elisa before Zanatos cleared his throat;" So this is the famous Emilie I've heard so much about."

Emilie gaze met the man's and she shivered her instincts telling her this man was bad news. Goliath noticed this and placed Emilie to his chest reassuring her that the man was not a threat. Emilie calmed and was gently placed in his arms;" She's so cute!" Fox said cooing Emile who smiled. Zanatos tickled her causing the girl to giggle happily." You know dear she would make a good playmate for Alex if it's alright with you Elisa and Goliath."

Goliath nodded in approval then Elisa spoke." She hasn't been around anyone her age this could work." He called Owen to bring Alex into the office before handing the Halfling back to its mother." Alex is only four so he's not that much older than Emilie." Fox stated as Owen brought her son in the office; a small toy car in his hand. Owen gently placed him on the ground the same moment that Elisa set Emilie down; the two children stared at each other curiosity getting the best of them.

Alex was from a rich family because of that he was watched by his nannies and was never around children his age. Emilie was born both a human and gargoyle therefore she couldn't be around other kids or else they would make fun of her or run screaming. After a few minutes, Alex walked to Emilie giving her his toy car then they both took off running to his room; sounds of laughter echoed through the halls.

The parents smiled after witnessing the exchange." Glad that went well." Zanatos said and signaled Owen to watch the kids while they talked with their guests." Now what information did your spy get while observing Emilie?"

**There we are hoped you liked it please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Playmates part 2

**Hey , sorry for the wait here is another chapter for you. Remember I do not own Disney's Gargoyles and don't forget to check out my stories on my profile I recently added another one that is a must read! **

**Playmates Part 2**

Owen walked calmly down the hall to where he knew the children had fled; a small frown on his face. The man was use to watching over Alex but the little halfling girl was a different story; true similar to him she just as Alex was a child of Oberon but with his hidden abilities the man felt an overwhelming power within the girl it was infuriating and enticing all at the same time. Owen placed his cold hand on his throbbing head he had to stop being so curious if he continued Puck would come out and who knows how long that manic would have control over his body.

He personally didn't hate Puck the fairy was useful sometimes but was very overwhelming and took unnecessary risk. Unlike himself who would think and analyze before jumping into action but despite Owen's issues with Puck the fairy didn't come out often yet when he did chaos followed." Tag your it!" He heard Alex say as he entered the kid's room. The two were busy playing an innocent game of tag it was not really a fair game since Emilie used her wings to move herself a few inches above her companion's head this only frustrated him.

"No fair you can fly!" Emilie giggled before gently landing on her feet. She tagged Alex and ran into the hall with the boy following behind her. Owen pushed his chair away running after the half-breeds who were nowhere in sight. Little did he know the children were watching their babysitter's every moment from above his head. Emilie was using her talons to grip the ceiling while her companion alongside used his powers to defy gravity. The two held back their laughter watching Owen search desperately for them. When he darted into the next hallway the children resumed their place on the ground and quickly went back into Alex's room." What do you want to do now?" Emilie asked as the boy went to his closet unveiling a miniature go-cart that fits two people. They smiled widely and took their seats as Alex drove the small car out of the room.

"Faster, faster!" Emilie yelled happily; Alex pressed his foot hard on the pedal of the cart as they sped faster down the hall passing some maids and lab workers who just happened to be on that floor for business. It didn't take long until Owen found the children and gave chase all the way to Xanatos office. The four confused adults were greeted by two troublesome children and a very exhausted Owen;" I'm sorry sir they got away from me." Xanatos smiled picking up his son;" I can see that frankly I am not surprised."

Goliath walked over to the cart gathering his daughter who yawned then began rubbing her dark eyelashes." If we are done here it is best we leave its Emile naptime." As if on cue, Alex yawned as well snuggling into his father's suit;" I do believe your right we will meet again soon. Owen please escort the Maza family to the exit." Owen straightened his hair then proceeded to escort the family to the door." Thank you Owen we hope to see you soon right sweetie?" Elisa said looking adoringly at the little girl in Goliath's arms.

The little girl nodded before shutting her eyes for a nap after a fun filled day with her new friend.

**There we are please review I love hearing your comments! **


	6. Chapter 6 Gargoyle Christmas

**Hey , I am back with another chapter thank you for being so patience and I hope everyone enjoyed their Christmas or any other holiday you celebrate. Remember I do not own Disney's Gargoyles or its characters just my OCs. Also Emilie is four in this chapter slowly she will get older and I'll make sure you know where her age is. But Emilie is growing at a faster pace and she acts older than she actually is. Some spoilers if you have not watched the series.**

**Ch.6 Gargoyle Christmas **

"Can I open my presents now Daddy?" Emilie asked Goliath who was busy placing logs into the apartment's fireplace." Not yet Emilie you must be patient he said as the halfling frowned. It was Christmas day and all the gargoyles were gathered together to celebrate the holiday. Elisa, Angela and Hudson were in the kitchen preparing dinner while Broadway, Brooklyn and Lexington were playing chess in the living room. There was not much for the little one to do at all expect open her presents which she could not do until their guests arrived.

She walked over to the couch where her uncles sat and groaned loudly to get their attention. Lexington was the first one to notice and give the little gargoyle his full attention;" What's wrong Em?" Emilie turned to her uncle, a sad pouty look on her face." I want to open my presents uncle Lex but Daddy won't let me! It's not fair I was a good girl this year!" He chuckled picking up the frustrated girl and positioning her onto his lap." It's not that Emilie it's just your guests need the opportunity to open their gifts and they will feel left out if you opened yours without them."

Emilie nodded understanding of where Lex was coming from;" But when are they going to get here?" she asked the gargoyle as he smiled," Don't worry they'll be here." Emilie kissed his cheek and ran to her bedroom. Brooklyn who had heard the conversation was sitting near the balcony screen door and nudged his companion." Good work for bringing her comfort but you meant want to take a look outside." Lexington did as Brooklyn said the sight was a great disappointment everything was covered in seven feet of snow; the gargoyle could barely see the buildings and streets of the city." What do we do I doubt Xanatos can make it through."

Brooklyn laid a hand on Lexington's shoulder." Come on Lex this is Xanatos we're talking about; he's endured every danger thrown at him. Remember when Fox turned into a beast or when Oberon tried to take Alex when he was a baby? It was doubtful that a human like Xanatos would survive all that but he did; this weather is absolutely nothing." Lex nodded in agreement nothing could stop that billionaire." Okay guys dinner's almost done." Elisa announced focusing on her husband."

Goliath have you heard from Xanatos and Fox at all?" she asked getting worried for her friends. The woman gazed at the screen door the snow was falling hard against the door; if the weather continued like this her entire gargoyle family would have to spend the night which was not a problem since they had plenty of guests' rooms." No my love but If we don't hear from them soon I'll go find them." Elisa eyes widened in panic true she was concerned about her comrades' safety but she didn't want her husband risking his life in this weather to find them.

Five minutes had passed and their guests still not arrived; the family began setting dinner on the table as Goliath wrapped a scarf around his neck and neared the balcony screen door." Mommy where's Daddy going?" Emilie questioned as her mother ran to her father; she gripped his arm tightly preventing him from flying away. Elisa held Goliath from behind burying her face between his large wings." No Goliath you won't survive out there, you'll freeze!" He sighed taking his wife in his arms, kissing her fiercely. Angela covered Emilie's eyes while the others blushed or gaped at the couple's affection; when they broke apart Elisa gave Goliath a confused and slightly annoyed expression.

He smirked leaning to whisper in his wife's ear." We are under mistletoe my love." Elisa looked up at the small plant chuckling before giving Goliath's lips a quick kiss." Please be safe, you still have a wife and a clan you need to protect." He smiled then flew out the door into the harsh snow; the woman watched as Goliath seeped deeper into the snow until she could no longer see him tears stained her cheeks." Mommy?" Elisa's eyes locked with her daughter's and immediately she wiped her tears." I'm fine sweetie Daddy will be back soon promise."

She then scooped the child into arms setting her in a seat at the table. Elisa took a plate from the kitchen and piled it with Goliath's favorites before tossing it in the microwave." Alright eat up everyone." The gargoyles feasted with smiles on their faces but really they were concerned for their clan leader who was braving the storm alone. After an hour, tensions rose nearly every clan member was ready to pile into the storm to search for Goliath, the one most agitated was Elisa who threw on her heavy coat and was busy helping her daughter into hers." Lads and Lasses we should think before going through that storm think of Emilie; she's too young and in the cold the little one will catch her death."

She stopped thinking over Hudson's words:" _Emilie's only four and part gargoyle we are still unsure of how strong her immune system is. And if it is weaker than its counter parts then she will be vulnerable."_ Elisa gaze went to her family." Hudson's right we will wait a little longer let's just relax with some hot coco." Emilie fluttered her wings at the mention of her favorite holiday treat and tossed the overbearing coat in the closet." Double marmellows in mine!" The girl yelled snuggling into the pillows surrounding the fireplace. One by one the family joined her sipping their drinks in silent praying their father, husband, brother and clan leader was safe.

A knock at the door interrupted the silence, Brooklyn sighed and answered the door to Xanatos and his family." Alex!" Emilie yelled running to hug the five year old who squeezed and lifted her off her feet causing the gargoyle to giggle. The gargoyles followed Emilie lead hugging and welcoming the family joyously." We're so relieved you made through the storm." Angela said embracing Fox." How did you guys get here?"

Xanatos cleared his throat preparing to tell the clan," Our limo got stuck into storm and our driver couldn't get us out. To make matters worse the air conditioning failed and we were close to freezing to death. Goliath found us just in time; he and Owen pushed the limo here to your apartment." As soon as he finished the story, Owen walked into the apartment carrying a tired Goliath who was leaning on his shoulders. His wings were adorned with small cuts, slits and holes; his arms also had some bruising as well." Goliath! Owen please set him on the couch, Lex get the first aid kit, Angela a blanket, and Brooklyn a large pillow from my bedroom!"

After a few minutes, everyone was settled around the fire sharing stories of old times and telling funny jokes. The children were playing with their gifts under the tree while Goliath rested on the couch with Elisa bandaging his wings. He smiled at how happy everyone was and to think if he hadn't gone to find Xanatos they wouldn't be having such a wonderful Christmas." Goliath?" The gargoyle looked to his wife who placed a soft kiss to his lips." Thank you but I never want you to do anything like that again."

He laughed softly gazing at his clan then his wife." It's my job to save lives Elisa that won't change." She sensed the seriousness in his tone and sighed before burying her head into his shoulder." I know just don't do it too often." Goliath smiled and nodded unaware of his wife's wandering thoughts:"_ Will Emilie take risk like Goliath when she is older?"_

**There we are please review! **


	7. Chapter 7 Big City Adventure

**Hey , Sorry this is a little late, very busy with college and other stories anyway hope you enjoy the chapter! Remember I do not own Disney's Gargoyles or its characters just my OCs.**

**Ch. 7 Big City Adventure**

"Shopping yeah!" Emilie yelled skipping cheerfully down the city sidewalks. Elisa gripped Emilie's hand securely in her own; every so often looking from her daughter to different street corners. The nervous mother had every right to be cautious; Emilie being half gargoyle in a human dominated world complicated things especially since Goliath and the gargoyles traveled to Avalon for a few days leaving her without her clan babysitters. With Emilie being so young, the girl could not be left on her own for too long; similar to her mother the halfing had the ability to attract unwanted attention.

Elisa had asked if her daughter could have a playdate with Alex; that way she could go finish shopping without having to worry. But Fox had informed her that Xanatos had major plans for a new device and had locked down the building so that he and his minions could talk without having to worry about competitors getting inside." Typical." Elisa uttered glancing at her child who was completely covered with a coat, scarf, hat, mittens and boots to hide her gargoyle traits from the world.

She sighed, the girl was growing up fast and soon Emilie would start questioning as to why she had to hide herself." _Hopefully that day is not today; I mean how do I explain to a child that gargoyles only existed in stories and that her existence is a miracle."_ They reached the store with time to spare; Emile's dark eyes widened at the shop it was huge and crammed with delicious foods. The lights were bright almost similar to the sunlight; how she longed to stretch out her wings to touch them." Don't even think about it." Elisa whispered as if reading her daughter's thoughts. She removed a cart from the rack and deposited Emilie inside it while she gathered all the things they needed including some of Goliath's favorite foods.

Eventually Emilie grew bored of her new public experience and wanted something entertaining to do. She scanned the isle they were in seeing no one the girl unbuttoned her coat exposing her orange-brown wings." Emilie Avalon Maza!" Elisa shouted forcefully shoving her daughter back inside the coat. The girl pouted turning to her fuming mother;" But I don't want it on mommy! It's restricting my freedom!" Elisa rubbed her head; the girl was so much like her father. The woman leaned down until she was inches away from Emilie's face." I know sweetie but remember what mommy and daddy have told you?"

The girl frowned and crossed her arms." That I'm special." Emilie uttered with dark narrowed eyes. Elisa smiled kissing the gargoyle's hair;" Yes that's why the coat stays on my little one." Elisa replied moving the cart out of the isle. Emilie huffed she didn't wanna be special if it meant she had to stay imprisoned in this coat." Tell you what there is candy at the front desk." Elisa took out a dollar from her wallet." Go get yourself a treat to pass the time." Emilie smiled before snatching the money and running to the front of the store.

She admired the different types of candy and was about to choose a bag when the gargoyle noticed the doors leading outside were within her reach. Emilie looked from the candy to the doors finally curiosity got the better of her; the girl pushed one of the doors and skipped outside. Immediately the gargoyle was buried inside large crowds of busy people; some shoved and almost trampled her. The encounters caused Emilie to become dizzy and soon she was no longer in front of the store; out of instinct she fled into a nearby alley relieved to get away from the humans.

From where Emilie was naturally the girl knew that her curious risk taking had landed her far from the shop and her mother." This is not good." The gargoyle said," Maybe I can fly back!" She moved to remove her coat but stopped recalling her mother's words." No, I'm special no one can see my heritage that and I can't fully fly." Emilie poked her head out of the alley seeing a sign that said "Lenox Av". The halfing knew "av" meant avenue and that she was a block from the store but needed to know what direction to take left or right."

Her head pounded Emilie didn't know which way to take; her father always told her that when he needed to know where he was the clan leader would fly to observe his surroundings but that wouldn't help her. Emilie gritted her teeth and scrapped her talons against the stone wall surprised when they stuck securely into the building." That's it! I'll climb mommy said that daddy did that when he couldn't use his wings." Carefully the gargoyle positioned her hands and feet on the wall and began climbing. After a few minutes, she was on top of the roof the view giving her the answer to her exact location in the city. Emilie jumped down and took the sidewalk to the left it wasn't long until she was back to the store.

To the girl's surprise, there was a police car parked at the meter and inside near her distressed mother was a police officer who she recognized as one of her mother's co-workers." Please Elisa I know you're in a delicate situation right now but please calm down we will find Emilie best we can I have every officer in my unit searching." Elisa lifted her head from the counter; her eyes bloodshot red tears continued to fall." Sorry Richard but besides Goliath she's all I got that is precious in this world!" she stated wiping her face with her hands.

Upon seeing the scene, the child burst into tears and ran into the store with her arms wide." Mommy!" She jumped into Elisa's arms burying her face into her abdomen; her mother hugged her tightly while applying multiple kisses to her daughter's cheeks." My baby! My baby!" Elisa yelled more tears falling from her eyes." I'm sorry mommy, very sorry!" Emilie said remaining close to her mother. Elisa picked the girl up and placed a kiss to her hair;" It's alright but just in case you are on punishment until your father returns from his trip." Emilie groaned when her mother walked out of the store the police officer waving goodbye as Emilie frowned in response.


End file.
